Eye Of the Past
by MetTheRealWorld
Summary: The Doctor meets a new person named Cassie after losing Clara, becomes friends with her and both go on adventures. What happens when they go and see her dad, who just so happens to happens to be dead. Then things start to happen when the Doctor has to regenerate.


Two years have passed sense the 11th doctor regenerated into the 12th. Some may argue that it was the 12th that changed into the 13th because of the actions of the 10th, but that's not the point. During that time Clara continued to travel with the Doctor until her untimely death six months prior. Sense then the Doctor has been traveling alone, unable to find a companion. Then things started to change once he met a girl named Cassie.

The day was more or less normally for Cassie. She was sitting in one of the local tea houses in London, just reading. She had just finished her last year in college, earning a degree in computer technology. It wasn't weird for her to be this far away from home, she wasn't actually from England. She moved here right after she graduated from high school, frankly just having enough of America, but it was planned that she would actually be living in London. The place was fairly empty which was weird to Cassie because it was normally a busy place. She just kinda brushed it off as an off day. One man made his way in, ordered and looked for a table. The man seemed odd to her. It was more of his appearance, the way he was dressed. She heard someone clear their throat and she looked up to see it was that man.

"Can I help you?"

"May I join you?"

Yep what seems like a nice British man wanting to talk to her? It was different, not many people wanted to talk to her. It was probably a bad thing that she has a soft spot for nice British people. It just couldn't be helped. Damn her and her thing for certain accents. It took her almost thirty seconds to realize she hadn't actually given a response.

"Yes. You can join me."

She gestured to the seat across from her. Just damn her soft spot for some people with really cool accents and some really attractive British people. She wasn't trying to hit on him or anything. He was way too old for her but was attractive in his own way. It was just something that was cool about accents and whatnot.

"Thank you. I'm John Smith."

"Cassie Katz. Nice to meet you."

Something seemed sketchy about that name to her. To her the name didn't seem at all British. He did seem like a nice guy that isn't sketchy or creepy. She felt like he was lying about the name. The man spoke again claiming he was a traveler. That part actually seemed accurate unlike the name. He asked if she wanted to see his ride. Apparently it was all cool and stuff. It screamed don't do it, he's going to hurt you and shit like that. She agreed to it and both went outside. He pointed to a box. What just what. It was a blue box, a 1960's British police box. She let out a slight laugh, realizing who this man really is. The stories she's heard, well more rumors. Cassie remembers the blood control incident, the dalek's and the cybermen. Yet again she manages to avoid it all.

"Want to go on an adventure?"

"uh sure?"

Despite the fact she's heard of him, something seemed odd about the police box. It frankly just looked like an ordinary police box. She thought it would look bigger on the outside, just because it's a space ship and all. He pulled out what looked like a key, unlocked the door and went inside. One thing went through her mind was just what? It took her a full minute before she walked in. When she did, she was more confused than anything. Just damn all those si-fi movies giving her a shit representation. The inside was huge compared to the outside. It really didn't make a whole lot of sense to her. It was all bigger on the inside.

"Let me guess, its bigger on the inside?"

"It wasn't the first thing to come to my mind. I don't know, sort of makes sense. Kinda." She looked at him. "It's a police box"

"Chameleon circuit. Though it hasn't worked properly in a while. The Time Lords made it. Eh, Time Lord Science. Same thing"

"I approve." A slight laugh came out. "Time Lord Science?"

"It's essentially my people. Except I'm now the last of my people after what happened during the last great time war."

"I'm sorry. It's not easy to lose the people you love. I lost my dad when I was a kid. Hasn't been easy sense. What, uh, happened during the time war? If you don't mind me asking."

"My people were fighting the Dalek race. They are repulsive creatures and have been my enemy sense. A crucial battlefield was Arcadia, where I fought on the front lines. Arcadia was a city on Gallifrey, and the most secure Time Lord stronghold. It had defences called sky trenches. It was thought to have been impossible to break through two of them, but in the last day of the conflict, the Daleks broke through all 400 of them. Finally, they then proceeded to bombard Gallifrey from space with their remaining fleets, all the while moving towards the capitol. I possessed this device that in the end trapped my people in a parallel world. I kinda regenerated after that."

"Regeneration?"

"It this kind of ability I have to cheat death. It causes me to change my appearance if I'm mortally wounded."

"Okay then."

She wasn't going to question it further. It was all alien shit to her. Yep definitely becoming friends with an alien. So not weird in any way shape or form. But he looked so much like a human. At least to her if there were other life forms might as well look different than humans. The same things get boring after a while. You've just kind of seen it all after a few populated planets.

"Hey Katz? What happened to your dad?"

"He uh died from a blood clot that went to his lungs."

"I'm sorry. That sucks a lot. Was there a reason for it or was just a freak thing?"

"He was bed ridden for a few weeks before it happened."

To this day she still felt guilty about his death. She felt like if she did something more or something different he would have lived. His time was still limited if he did live, but she would have still loved it, every moment of it. Things happen for a reason. Deep down just somehow she knew he would be proud of her. The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Im sorry Katz. I really am."

"Don't be Doctor. I should be the one saying sorry, you lost your people."

"Cass, you don't need to." She nodded "More importantly where should we go first?"

"I don't know. Somewhere awesome. It has to be somewhere awesome."

"Barcelona. The dogs there have no noses."

"Really? Dogs with no noses." She laughed.

"Yes." He flipped a switch. "Hold that down."

"This?" She put her hand on a switch

"Yeah."

Moments later the ship made a noise and shook once. It was weird but really awesome at the same time. Both let out a slight laugh. It was about a minute before the Doctor let out a smile, a slightly devious smile. She couldn't help it and smiled also. This was going to be one amazing adventure, it has been concluded already. The Doctor made a gesture towards the door, and both made their way out the door. Both looked around for a minute before Cassie spoke again, letting out a shiver.

"Barcelona?"

"No. Ood-Sphere."

There were massive icicles hang from bridges of rock over vast ravines. It was covered in mountains and high cliffs and seemed to be cold enough to have snow and permanent buildings made of ice. She couldn't believe she was on a different planet. One with snow, not like she hasn't seen snow before but this was different snow. No matter the view was amazing from where they were. She couldn't help but shiver more now.

"Is it always like this here?"

"Yeah. Go down the hall, take the first three lefts, then two rights and another left. First door on the left."

He continued to stand outside as she went back inside. This was all confusing for him. Why were they brought here? Something was definitely going on, something that's probably not good. It's been a while sense he was last here. Even then it wasn't a good reason. Several minutes pass before Cassie comes back out, a little better dressed. Hell a shirt and pants are not really going to cut it on a planet that has snow on it and a shit ton of snow.

"Better?"

"Yeah. What year is it here? Don't know if it's the same as earth or whatnot."

"I believe it's the year 's if my watch is correct."

"This weather is weird. It's a lot colder than earth." She pointed back. "I like. I never mentioned that."

"Ahh the TARDIS"

"The TARDIS?"

"Yeah, stands for time and relative dimension in space."

"Cool."

"Doctor?"

It was a male, even Cassie can make that out. When it finally approached them it had colloid tentacles on the lower portions of their faces. Cassie tried to keep her cool because this was still really all new to her. Despite the fact she's aliens before this was just weird.

"What the f-. Never mind, not going there."

"Hello Ood Sigma. This is Cassie, my companion."

"Hello Cassie. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You too. Sorry about what I said earlier. I'm new to this."

"There is something I would like you to see. Please follow me."

Both followed Ood Sigma for several minutes until they reached a place that looked like a warehouse. One thing did bother Cassie about the device they use to talk to people with. It didn't seem natural. The Doctor and Cassie exchanged the same look, what was going on here. It frankly didn't seem good and both felt it. Once inside, the Doctor's whole demeanor changes. He was shocked to see who was here. There were Daleks's and Cybermen standing around and they were working together. When the hell did this happen and more importantly why was it happening. Then one of the Dalek's turned around.

"Alert! The Doctor is present."

"Shit."

Cassie and the Doctor ran outside, leaving Ood Sigma behind. Several moments later the Daleks and Cybermen started attacking and they heard something hit the floor not too much time later. Cassie looked at the Doctor as her jaw dropped. He understood her look, Ood Sigma was dead. There was no way he could have survived that. They knew the damage both can do to a person, yet alone another life form. A static noise started and when they turned back to where the noise was coming from, then someone appeared.

"Hello Sweetie."

"River?" Cassie said

"Hello Cassie. What a lovely surprise."

"Kinda bad timing. Under attack right now."

"Woops wrong Doctor. I guess I'll stay." She sneaked a peak between shots. "That's interesting."

"What should we do?"

"We fight."

"River" The Doctor said.

"What? What else do you expect me to do?"

The Daleks and Cybermen stopped firing, preceded outside and several of the Cybermen braced for another attack. This was just fucking fantastic, just really fucking fantastic. Cassie was going to die today, at the hands of aliens.

"Doctor you will surrender to us." The blue Dalek said

"You will be assimilated."

"Lol, over my dead body you freaks."

River nudged Cassie and handed her a phaser. She let an evil smile form and a slight laugh came out. This was really such a bad idea and she knew it. It was going to be so worth it.

"I hope you know that where I'm from I am not to be fucked with you stupid tin freaks." She pointed it at them

"Records show that you are an associate of the Doctor."

"You will show mercy."

"I'm Cassie Katz."

"And River Song."

Both attacked the dozen or so Cybermen and Daleks until there was one of each left. Neither showed any sort of mercy like was predicted. Then Cassie stepped forward, still armed and oh so very serious.

"You will tell us what we want to know or we kill you."

"We know nothing."

"Bullshit."

"Answer her" The Doctor said.

"They know nothing." This woman said appearing.

"No, you cant be." River said

"Madame Kovarian"

"Why cant you just die already Doctor."

"Who is she?" Cassie muttered.

"She wants me dead."

"Okay then."

"I will succeed this time."

Kovarian pressed a button causing River to fall to the ground, convulsing. Everyone just stood there for a minute despite the fact it did feel longer, quite a bit longer. Cassie jumped on River and started searching through her hair. Something deep down she just knew what to do. Another minute passes before she pulled off a chip, a little chip that was just a slightly different color than her blond hair. Cassie put it on the ground, got off of River and shot it, completely destroying it.

"How. How did you know?" Kovarian said as the Dalek armed itself.

"It seemed like the only logical solution Madam Kovarian. I understand how people like you think."

"No you will not foil this."

"Oi yes I will." She pointed the phaser at her "I'll do it if you don't give us answers."

"Like what?

"Why are we here?"

"So I can kill you. Using the Ood as a decoy. I know you cant resist helping creatures that need help." She laughed

"And the alliance with this things?"

"Protection."

"Up for another round River?"

"Yeah."

"Now!."

River managed to get the remaining Cyberman, while Cassie got the Dalek. River's attacked seemed to miss. She muttered something, attacking again and was successful. The Doctor just stood there, slightly shocked that Cassie would do something like that. Cassie wasn't blaiming River's bad aim or anything, she just got it. Still trying to recover and all.

"What were you saying?" She raised an eyebrow

"Not anymore."

She pressed a few buttons on the device on her wrist and disappeared moments later. River and the Doctor groaned after this happened. As for Cassie, she was confused. Maybe she was just stupid or something.

"What happened?"

"Vortex Manipulator."

"Nasty way to time travel."

"That's bull." She scoffed

"When did this happen. Where did you learn to fight?"

"I grew up River. Took lessons to protect myself."

"How do you know each other?"

"She knew my cousin. My cousin recommended her as a sitter once to my parents. One freak situation."

"Yeah I went to school with her cousin."

"Okay then."

"I should go now. Things to still do. People to see."

"Here. Take it back."

"Keep it Cassie. Might need it."

Moments later she disappeared, using a vortex manipulator. Both stood around for several minutes before heading back inside. The strangest thing happened, Ood Sigma was still alive. He was standing there like nothing happened.

"Hello."

"How?" Both said.

"The attacks missed me."

"Okay then?'

"Do you two need anything?"

"No thank you." He looked at her. "We should take our leave now."

"Goodbye Doctor and Cassie. We will sing to you to help guide you on your next journey."

Hell Ood Sigma was a lot smarter than either of them thought. Pretending to be dead was a smart play, though the Dalek or the Cybermen could have had sensors that could detect if someone was alive or not. The Doctor and Cassie made their way back to the Tardis. Neither said anything the entire way over, all twenty or so minutes of it. Once there Cassie stopped but the Doctor continued in. He came back out the moment noticed she hadn't followed him in.

"Whats wrong?"

"The song? I don't hear it. I haven't heard any of it."

"Do you really want to? If you want it to stop just say so"

She nodded and he placed his hands on her face. Moments later she heard something, a song. Her face changed, it was beautiful. It was probably more beautiful than a lot of the music back home. He just knew that she wanted to keep it and removed his hands. She enjoyed being different and this made her even more different. Then both proceeded to make their way to the Tardis and removed their coats. He flipped a switched before speaking.

"So yeah Barcelona now?"

* * *

A/N: So yeah New story. I feel like this chapter is horrible. This is an AU story so things are done my way. So please review so I know how to make this story better. I really don't want to have to deal with crap comments and what not so be careful what you write in your reviews.


End file.
